


Smile For The Camera

by kiraisstillhere



Series: Smile For The Camera [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camboy Sakusa Kiyoomi, College Student Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Slow Burn, camboy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraisstillhere/pseuds/kiraisstillhere
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi expects a few things when he downloads a dating app to look for a camming partner.One: He's going to see some of the most normal people imaginableTwo: He's going to see some of the weirdest people imaginableWhat he doesn't expect is Miya Atsumu, current setter for the MSBY Black Jackals and former high school crush, showing up on his possible partners. He doesn't expect that he would swipe on him, just to say he did, or that they'd start a conversation.And he certainly doesn't expect Miya to say "yes" when he asks if he'll join him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Smile For The Camera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190111
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Smile For The Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so, so much to [leila](https://twitter.com/cabeswhatever) and [cam](https://twitter.com/n10josten) for listening to me yell about this au for months in their dms, this au wouldn't exist without you encouraging me to keep writing it!
> 
> this fic was inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/fushimegu/status/1304145593049079808?s=20) from [eli](https://twitter.com/fushimegu)!! i'm not sure if you even remember tweeting it, but thank you for letting me use your tweet as a prompt!

Sakusa Kiyoomi was an accident.

Sakusa is made of dark glares and rolling eyes, awkward glances and spikes that always land in the right spot. He’s the unlucky ninth spin of the empty soda bottle from the vending machine in the hallway, the still-wet nose pointing directly at flannel pyjama pants as Atsumu meets his eyes from across the circle on the dorm room floor.

He’s Atsumu’s first kiss, behind the bleachers at a training camp in Tokyo when they’re supposed to be asleep, lips soft and nervous against Atsumu’s as the two of them press a little closer than a dare would suggest. He’s holding hands through hoodie sleeves for an extra few seconds before going back to their friends with triumphant smiles, pretending that they’d both chickened out. He’s forgotten until tournament season rolls around for the next three years.

And now, Sakusa’s face is right there, smiling— _ smiling _ , oh god—up at Atsumu from the screen of a dating app that he only downloaded because Shoyo had suggested it to him.

Sakusa Kiyoomi was an accident.

A high school whim, a dare, a joke, anything that a boy with a hidden smile who had plagued Atsumu’s thoughts for his high school volleyball career can be called. He’s daydreams and the sweet memory of apple soda on Atsumu’s tongue, and every wistful sigh that Samu smacks him upside the head for.

Sakusa Kiyoomi was an accident.

Atsumu swipes right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! this prologue is just a short bit, and this fic will probably be kind of slow with updates, but i hope you enjoyed reading it! many more characters and tags will show up as chapters are added, i promise!  
> follow my twitter [@cherryplumsoda](https://twitter.com/cherryplumsoda) for yelling about haikyuu and maybe a thread or two!


End file.
